A Beautiful Sun: A Buffy Twilight Crossover
by ColorsOflyrics
Summary: What happens when Buffy meets Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome Home Scoobies1

Buffy stared around the small Victorian style house she would now be calling home and sighed softly. She remembered the promise she had made Dawn standing at the road as they watched Sunnydale burn to the ground. She knew she would keep that promise to her sister. They would find all the Slayers. And this would be the place to start. Buffy knew that, she felt in her bones. When she had mentioned Forks to the team, she hadn't known the place even existed and then Will had done her research thing and found the place. All of the Scoobies agreed it was the best place, so they had managed to scrub up enough money to buy a place and then had shot off for Forks in the big yellow blub Giles had managed to pull out of Sunnydale before the fire which was now parked in the drive way.2

"How are we going to choose rooms?" Xander demanded storming in the door.3

"Pull straws." Giles suggested, into the living room coming to stop beside Buffy.4

"Or crystals." Willow added, popping in beside Xander. Buffy smiled, everyone seemed to be in such good spirits for people who had just lost everything only a few days ago.5

"It's late," Buffy sighed, "Why don't we just make some matts and decide tomorrow?"6

"Sounds good to me." Oz nodded, placing some bags beside the door.7

"We do need to do some work on the house anyway." Giles replied. Buffy watched slowly as the group leaked into the leaving room. They chatted aimlessly, deciding what needed to be done to the house and the best way to make space for training. Buffy nodded when she was needed, but made no further attempt to join the conversation. She was simply happy because the group who was still healing from the war with the Hell Mouth and was now chattering along as if nothing had happened and moving on to the next problem. Everyone smiled and everyone laughed, even Giles seemed to be more cheery then usual. Buffy was only brought back to reality by the sharp tap on the door.8

"Knock, knock." A voice called, everyone turned to see two faces standing in the door way. One female, one male. Buffy gasped slightly, the male figure was tall, blonde headed and brown eyed and…well, just hot! She could hardly keep her eyes off of him. DEMON! Yet, the pit of her stomach tingled ever so slightly and she knew that there was something not quiet right about the couple.9

"Sorry, the door was open." The male offered awkwardly.10

"I told you we just should've knocked Edward." The female stopped.11

"Well," Buffy started offhandedly, "You kind of did that already." She crossed the room toward the couple, only to realize there were more outside. Five to be exact, standing behind them.12

"We just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood." The male voice offered.13

"Consider us welcomed." Willow piped up. The female smiled, the male stared at Buffy oddly.14

"I'm Buffy Summers," Buffy offered and then continued to introduce the rest of the group.15

"Pleasure to meet you," The male offered, "I am Edward Cullen, this is Bella Cullen, Jasper Hale, Alice Hale, Emmett Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."16

"Since when do vamps get so friendly," Buffy asked, smiling at the shocked look on the Cullen's face, at least, everyone except Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 5.1

The car ride back the Victorian- Buffy was never sure if she would be able to call it home or not- was silent and fast. This time, she didn't mind Edward's sped. She understood it. Fast meant less time to think, less time to be overwhelmed, which was what Buffy usually always thought during these times. When they arrived home, an added group of four (two boys and two girls) were waiting to welcome them. Edward and Bella were out of the car faster then the speed of sound. Buffy was only steps behind and Giles was a little slow.2

"You rang?" The oldest boy, an obvious American Indian questioned. His voice was strange and emotionless. 3

"Yes." Edward responded, his voice just as unnaturally calm as the boys.4

"Daddy!" One of the girls groaned, rolling her eyes. She had Edwards bronze hair and Charlie's curls. It wasn't hard to spot whom she belonged to.5

"Renesemee." He responded just as calmly as the boy had, his eyes remained focused of the Indian.6

"Edward please." Bella spoke softly. "This isn't the time." It was only Bella's voice that seemed to calm Edward.7

"We have a problem." Edward said, in his steely 8

"Well, yea. I sort of got that." The Indian boy snorted. It was only then that he noticed Buffy and her gang.9

"You must be the new kids." He offered, which only made Buffy snort. Kids? He had to be kidding.10

"Slayer actually." She replied easily, she didn't smile though at the confused look the boy gave her. Instead, she half listened as Edward and the others explained the story for what felt like the hundreth time. No, imstead she focused on the situation. The disappearings. All girls, blood traces and nothing else taken. No demands. No nothing. And even though there was no evidence, Buffy did anything but ignore the sneaking suspicion that was curling itself tightly around her throat. The one that screamed this was all her fault. Somehow, Buffy understood that whatever was happening, it was because of her. It always was, wasn't it?11

Slowly, Buffy forced each muscle in her body to move as the group gathered in the back yard. Esme and several others were inside, cooking super. The others stayed outside, chit chating and lounging around. Buffy sat alone at a table someone had set up. Her mind reeled, thinking about the Angela girl and everything else. Three girls missing. And now that Buffy was here, she was certain it was only the beginning.12

"You know, their happy." The soft, musical voice shook Buffy back to reality.13

"Hmmm?" Buffy asked, looking up at the small, form of Rosalie Cullen.14

"Edward and Bella." Rosalie responded, "Several of us have noticed how you look at them. Though, not Edward or Bella. Yet. Their really happy."15

"Huh?" Buffy frowned, feeling stupid and confused.16

"Your into Edward aren't you?" Rosalie asked frowning.17

"No." Buffy said quickly, "I mean, he's...stunning...and all, but I'm done with fangs. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was staring." Rosalie laughed.18

"It's cool. As long as you know that their happy." Rosalie shrugged.19

"I know." Buffy laughed, but she also noticed that it wasn't her laugh.20

"So, you've dated a vampire before?" Rosalie questioned.21

"Two." Buffy nodded. "Although, I don't think you could call what Spike and I did actually dating."22

"You and Spike?" Rosalie curled her nose and Buffy snorted.23

"Yea. I was...really messed up." Buffy shrugged, "I mean, what do you expect from someone who died and came back?"24

"You died?" Rosalie questioned, eyebrows raised.25

"More then once." Buffy nodded. "Long story."26

"Right. I want to hear more about Mr. Fangs." Rosalie replied.27

"Catching the lingo I see," Buffy laughed, "It was a long time ago."28

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Rosalie replied.29

"Oh it's okay." Buffy shrugged, "I'm over it. Mostly. Angel was my first...true love. And I thought we could make it work. Like you and Emmett...or...Edward and Bella. But it didn't and a lot of people got hurt because of it."30

"Was he evil?" Rosalie asked, arching an eyebrow.31

"Yes and no. Angel...was different...even for your type of Vampires. He was cursed with a soul."32

"A soul? That would be such a curse?" 33

"It happened a long time ago. When he was what they would call a young vampire. He killed a gypsies daughter and in vengance the gyspy cursed him with a soul. If he ever experienced one true moment of happiness, he would be turned back to Angelus, his demonic form." Buffy replied, her voice had gone still as memories flooded back to her.34

"Oh, and he did," Rosalie understood, "With you."35

"Yes." Buffy nodded slowly, "With me."36

"And that didn't go to well did?" Rosalie whispered.37

"No, it didn't."38

"So, it kind of ended things huh?" Rosalie breathed. Buffy could only nod.39

"Yea, I had to kill Angel." Buffy could barely hear herself muttering the words.40

"Oh my god." Rosalie gapsed. Buffy just nodded.41

"Yea, Angelus created a portal to a hell deminsion that would've destroyed the world. The only way to stop it, was by throwing him in. And just as he died, he got his soul back."42

"Wait, he got his soul back?" Rosalie asked. Buffy nodded again.43

"Willow did a spell." Buffy shrugged.44

"But I thought you said Angel was in Los Angeles." The blonde questioned.45

"He is. He fought his way out of the hell deminsion." Buffy recalled.46

"And I guess that ended things." Rosalie commented.47

"Yea. We can't be together," Buffy shrugged as if it were nothing. "To much happiness and all."48

"And I thought we had it bad." Rosalie shook her head, her blonde hair shimmering in the wind, though there was no sun. "Do you still love him?" Rosalie asked. Buffy didn't answer, unsure of the question herself.49

"Sometimes. I miss him. And it hurts. Sometimes I still think he would be the only person to understand me. And I wish I could talk to him. but I know I can't take that chance." Buffy sighed, being truly honest for what felt like the first time since Angel said goodbye.50

"I couldn't ever imagine being away from Emmett. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's everything I wanted...since before I became a vampire-" Rosalie gave a slight pause as she turned to watch Emmett who was now playing a game of arm wrestling with Bella and Renesemee. "So I get it. Sort of. If Carlisle has taught me anything, though, it's that there are such things as happy endings. And things happen for a reason. I think if you find that reason Buffy, you can find your happiness."51

"Well, I kind of can't worry about that." Buffy shook her head, "We have to much to worry about here."52

"But even I'm not selfish enough to believe that people deserve second chances and love. You of all people deserve both Buffy." Rosalie commented. Buffy could only shrug.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Disappearng Act 11

The Scooby gang and the Cullen clan gathered eagerly around the small kitchen table. Esme listened attentively, her hand placed gently on her husbands shoulder. Buffy watched the Cullen's as she began to tell them the story of how they arrived in Forks, Washington. 2

"For as long as there have been vampires, there has been the Slayer. One girl in all the world, a Chosen One," Giles began the story. Buffy shook her head smiling.3

"Something's never change," She snickered, "One girl in all the world to cause complete confusion and then save the day."4

"So it seems in your case," Giles replied, smiling.5

"You've done good so far B," Xander piped in.6

"We're all here, and that's a good thing!" Anya popped in.7

"Buffy is a little different then most Slayers" Giles informed them.8

"How so?" Carlisle, Esme's husband asked.9

"She has chosen to remain in her home, to disregard the way of the Council." Giles said this part rather proudly. Buffy smiled up at him.10

"The Council?" Carlisle asked. So far he was the only one asking questions. The others listened intently as the story was told.11

"The Watchers Council," Giles nodded. 12

"Pig headed morons," Xander grunted.13

"They select the Slayers. Or at least they use to," Buffy smiled, "But then they dissed Giles. And no one disses my Giles."14

"And you were able to disband this Council of yours?" Carlisle questioned, sounding more impressed then anything.15

"Well sort of," Buffy nodded, "A few months ago the hell mouth was opening, and we needed some help. So Willow here, cast a spell-" Buffy began but she was interrupted.16

"Hellmouth?" Carlisle asked.17

"I Wonder if the Voultrie know about this Council," The weird looking on, Alice spoke up.18

"I doubt it," Carlisle shook his head, "Otherwise we would be aware of some sort of pact."19

"I doubt that the Council would be interested in any sort of pact with your kind," Buffy shook her head, 'Their all 'boogies are all bad'." She did her best British accent then glanced at Giles, "Sorry Giles."20

"No offense taken Buffy," Giles replied smiling.21

"What about this Hellmouth you mentioned?" Carlisle questioned.22

"The Hellmouth," Buffy continued, "Right. It's the portal that all demons enter through. It's like…well…hell…" She shrugged.23

"And it was opening you said?" Carlisle asked again.24

"Yea, creepy crawlers were crawling all over the place," Buffy nodded.25

"But you stopped them?" This question came from the cute one, Emmett, Buffy thought his name was.26

"Yea," Buffy replied, "With my friends here."27

"You see," Giles continued, "Buffy is the only Slayer to fight along side her friends. Mortal friends at that."28

"Interesting," Emmett nodded.29

"How did you stop it?" Carlisle questioned.30

"Willow here, cast a spell," Buffy repeated, "See, every generation one girl is chosen. We needed all of those girls. So Willow made sure that every girl who could be a Slayer, became a Slayer. Which is why we're here." Buffy added.31

"To find the girls." Carlisle finished.32

"Exactly." Buffy nodded.33

"I apologize for cutting this...meeting a bit short," Edward broke in. "But I believe that we should but I believe that Bella and I should be heading to the police station." He glanced the brunnett beside me. "Charlie is worried about you."34

"Why?" Bella frowned, not understanding.35

"I'm not sure," He shook his head. "Something has happened though."36

"Vampires?" Bella asked, looking towards Alice. Buffy watched the exchange in silence, even more confused at this turn the conversation had taken.37

"I haven't seen anything." Alice shook her head, her black hair bouncing around her shoulders.38

"well, as I said, we should get going." 39

"Of course." Buffy nodded, "Maybe we should come with? Just in case." 40

"Your welcome to Ms. Summers," Carlisle nodded, "But I don't think we should all go, that may crowd Charlie's space. Why don't two of your people accompany Edward and Bella?" He offered, flashing a movie star like smile that, even though Buffy had been use to the beauty of most vampires, still managed to dazzle her.41

"Fine. Giles?" Buffy asked, glancing up at her watcher.42

"Of course." He nodded in understanding.43

"Well then, now that that's decided. Let's get moving." Buffy nodded.44

"After you." Edward commented, allowing Buffy and Giles to move ahead of them and together the group headed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Disappearing Act 1, part 2.1

In minutes, Buffy and Giles were tagging along side Edward and Bella, clinging to the backseat of his shiny silver Volvo. It seemed to take only seconds to get to the police station.2

"Death wish much?" Buff asked as Giles helped her from the car when they finally arrived. This comment got her a laugh from both Edward and Bella. Together the laughs sounded like an orchestra, one deep and free and the other feminine and chime like. Buffy stared at them in awe for a moment before shaking her head and glancing at Giles who had the same awe struck look on his face.3

"Let's go," She said tapping her arm, "Before this gets anymore weirder." 4

"Hm?" Giles asked absently, "Right." He said, blinking out of his daze and then turning to the Station. 5

"After you," Buffy commented, allowing Edward and Bella to lead the way and they did so. Arm in arm Edward and Bella walked ahead of Buffy and Giles. Luckily, though, it was only a few feet to the door. As soon as they entered, a man greeted them with dark hair like Bella's, big brown eyes and pale skin. Buffy could only assume that this was Charlie and that Charlie was Bella's dad.6

"Oh, Bella." Charlie said, sounding just as panicked as Edward said he would be, "I'm so glad you're here."7

"What's wrong Ch-dad?" Bella blinked once. Charlie looked at his daughter with concerned eyes, a look that could mean something was really wrong.8

"Dad," Bella repeated, her voice more panicked.9

"I'm sorry Bella. But something has happened." Charlie began slowly.10

"Just tell me dad." Bella pleaded, sounding almost human. Her eyes filled with worry and tears at whatever she was about to here.11

'"it's about your friend Angela." Charlie began very slowly, "She's…gone Bella."12

"Gone?" The word seemed to slap the brunette in the face, "You mean left?"13

"I mean, like missing." Charlie replied softly.14

"As in kidnapped?" Bella asked, her voice very soft, so softy, Buffy almost hadn't heard it. In a move as fast as lighting, Edward had his hand around Bella.15

"I'm afraid so." Charlie replied nodding. It was only then, as he looked away awkwardly, unsure what to do, that he noticed Buffy and Giles.16

"Are you the new gang?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.17

"Um, yea." Buffy nodded, "It seems that everyone but ourselves knew about our arrival."18

"Yea, not much gets past Alice." Charlie chuckled, "Which is why I called you two." He nodded at Edward and Bella.19

"She didn't see anything this time." Edward shook his head, his unruly hair bouncing slightly. "Past Buffy's arrival, she hasn't been able to sense much of everything."20

"So, she's, what, blocked?" Charlie asked, arching his eyebrow again. "Is that normal?"21

"Of course not." Edward chastised. 22

"Sorry to interrupt, but did you say it stopped working after she saw us?" Buffy asked with a sigh.23

"Yes." Edward nodded.24

"So it has something to do with us?" Buffy asked.25

"With an assumption, yes." Edward nodded.26

"Great." She sighed bitterly.27

"What is it?" Charlie asked.28

"Girl-with-no-visions, disappearing acts and us. Usually, the three are connected." Buffy responded uneasily.29

"You think Angela has something to do with you?" Bella asked, her voice tight and protective.30

"I know it does," Buffy replied uneasily.31

"Yes," Giles agreed, speaking for the first time since they had entered the building. "This could only mean one thing." Together, the Slayer and the Watcher exchanged weary glances.32

"Another Hell Mouth." They chorused together.33

"Hellmouth?" Charlie asked, glancing at them, "Who exactly are you people?"34

"Slayer," Buffy replied, raising her hand.35

"Watcher." Giles nodded simply.36

"Right," Charlie chuckled, "I'm not asking."37

"So what does this mean?" Bella asked, glancing between them and Edward.38

"It means a lot of big bads." Buffy replied with a sigh, turning to Charlie she added, "What can you tell us about this Angela girl?" Charlie shrugged.39

"Quiet, nice, all around good girl. Straight A student." He replied.40

"Angry ex's?" Buffy asked.41

"Not as far as we know," Bella shook her head.42

"So a shy nice golden girl whom pretty much everyone will miss?" Buffy asked frowning.43

"Pretty much." Charlie replied.44

"That rules out serial killer," Buffy sighed.45

"What are you thinking Buffy?" Giles asked.46

"I don't know yet." Buffy replied, "Is this the first disappearance?"47

"No, two others before that. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley." Charlie replied.48

"All girls?" Buffy asked, her brow deepening even more.49

"Yea," Charlie nodded, "The only pattern we have to go on right now."50

"Any blood trails?" Buffy asked. Charlie didn't answer right away, glancing side ways at Bella.51

"Charlie, I know your worried about Bella, but you need to be honest." Edward spoke softly.52

"Just enough to let us know she was taken." Charlie replied quietly. Buffy heard Bella gasp and didn't even bother to look at her face.53

"Just enough to let us know…" Buffy repeated softly, glancing at Giles.54

"What are you thinking?" Bella questioned, her voice quivering slightly. Buffy glanced over at the young vampire, who's golden red eyes were filled with tears.55

"Whoever did this, knew we were coming. They were ready for us." Buffy's voice was short and hard.56

'Their not finished yet are they?" Charlie asked, his voice just as short.57

"No," Buffy shook her head, "Their only just beginning."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.1

The car ride back the Victorian- Buffy was never sure if she would be able to call it home or not- was silent and fast. This time, she didn't mind Edward's sped. She understood it. Fast meant less time to think, less time to be overwhelmed, which was what Buffy usually always thought during these times. When they arrived home, an added group of four (two boys and two girls) were waiting to welcome them. Edward and Bella were out of the car faster then the speed of sound. Buffy was only steps behind and Giles was a little slow.2

"You rang?" The oldest boy, an obvious American Indian questioned. His voice was strange and emotionless. 3

"Yes." Edward responded, his voice just as unnaturally calm as the boys.4

"Daddy!" One of the girls groaned, rolling her eyes. She had Edwards bronze hair and Charlie's curls. It wasn't hard to spot whom she belonged to.5

"Renesemee." He responded just as calmly as the boy had, his eyes remained focused of the Indian.6

"Edward please." Bella spoke softly. "This isn't the time." It was only Bella's voice that seemed to calm Edward.7

"We have a problem." Edward said, in his steely 8

"Well, yea. I sort of got that." The Indian boy snorted. It was only then that he noticed Buffy and her gang.9

"You must be the new kids." He offered, which only made Buffy snort. Kids? He had to be kidding.10

"Slayer actually." She replied easily, she didn't smile though at the confused look the boy gave her. Instead, she half listened as Edward and the others explained the story for what felt like the hundreth time. No, imstead she focused on the situation. The disappearings. All girls, blood traces and nothing else taken. No demands. No nothing. And even though there was no evidence, Buffy did anything but ignore the sneaking suspicion that was curling itself tightly around her throat. The one that screamed this was all her fault. Somehow, Buffy understood that whatever was happening, it was because of her. It always was, wasn't it?11

Slowly, Buffy forced each muscle in her body to move as the group gathered in the back yard. Esme and several others were inside, cooking super. The others stayed outside, chit chating and lounging around. Buffy sat alone at a table someone had set up. Her mind reeled, thinking about the Angela girl and everything else. Three girls missing. And now that Buffy was here, she was certain it was only the beginning.12

"You know, their happy." The soft, musical voice shook Buffy back to reality.13

"Hmmm?" Buffy asked, looking up at the small, form of Rosalie Cullen.14

"Edward and Bella." Rosalie responded, "Several of us have noticed how you look at them. Though, not Edward or Bella. Yet. Their really happy."15

"Huh?" Buffy frowned, feeling stupid and confused.16

"Your into Edward aren't you?" Rosalie asked frowning.17

"No." Buffy said quickly, "I mean, he's...stunning...and all, but I'm done with fangs. I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was staring." Rosalie laughed.18

"It's cool. As long as you know that their happy." Rosalie shrugged.19

"I know." Buffy laughed, but she also noticed that it wasn't her laugh.20

"So, you've dated a vampire before?" Rosalie questioned.21

"Two." Buffy nodded. "Although, I don't think you could call what Spike and I did actually dating."22

"You and Spike?" Rosalie curled her nose and Buffy snorted.23

"Yea. I was...really messed up." Buffy shrugged, "I mean, what do you expect from someone who died and came back?"24

"You died?" Rosalie questioned, eyebrows raised.25

"More then once." Buffy nodded. "Long story."26

"Right. I want to hear more about Mr. Fangs." Rosalie replied.27

"Catching the lingo I see," Buffy laughed, "It was a long time ago."28

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want." Rosalie replied.29

"Oh it's okay." Buffy shrugged, "I'm over it. Mostly. Angel was my first...true love. And I thought we could make it work. Like you and Emmett...or...Edward and Bella. But it didn't and a lot of people got hurt because of it."30

"Was he evil?" Rosalie asked, arching an eyebrow.31

"Yes and no. Angel...was different...even for your type of Vampires. He was cursed with a soul."32

"A soul? That would be such a curse?" 33

"It happened a long time ago. When he was what they would call a young vampire. He killed a gypsies daughter and in vengance the gyspy cursed him with a soul. If he ever experienced one true moment of happiness, he would be turned back to Angelus, his demonic form." Buffy replied, her voice had gone still as memories flooded back to her.34

"Oh, and he did," Rosalie understood, "With you."35

"Yes." Buffy nodded slowly, "With me."36

"And that didn't go to well did?" Rosalie whispered.37

"No, it didn't."38

"So, it kind of ended things huh?" Rosalie breathed. Buffy could only nod.39

"Yea, I had to kill Angel." Buffy could barely hear herself muttering the words.40

"Oh my god." Rosalie gapsed. Buffy just nodded.41

"Yea, Angelus created a portal to a hell deminsion that would've destroyed the world. The only way to stop it, was by throwing him in. And just as he died, he got his soul back."42

"Wait, he got his soul back?" Rosalie asked. Buffy nodded again.43

"Willow did a spell." Buffy shrugged.44

"But I thought you said Angel was in Los Angeles." The blonde questioned.45

"He is. He fought his way out of the hell deminsion." Buffy recalled.46

"And I guess that ended things." Rosalie commented.47

"Yea. We can't be together," Buffy shrugged as if it were nothing. "To much happiness and all."48

"And I thought we had it bad." Rosalie shook her head, her blonde hair shimmering in the wind, though there was no sun. "Do you still love him?" Rosalie asked. Buffy didn't answer, unsure of the question herself.49

"Sometimes. I miss him. And it hurts. Sometimes I still think he would be the only person to understand me. And I wish I could talk to him. but I know I can't take that chance." Buffy sighed, being truly honest for what felt like the first time since Angel said goodbye.50

"I couldn't ever imagine being away from Emmett. I don't know what I would do if I lost him. He's everything I wanted...since before I became a vampire-" Rosalie gave a slight pause as she turned to watch Emmett who was now playing a game of arm wrestling with Bella and Renesemee. "So I get it. Sort of. If Carlisle has taught me anything, though, it's that there are such things as happy endings. And things happen for a reason. I think if you find that reason Buffy, you can find your happiness."51

"Well, I kind of can't worry about that." Buffy shook her head, "We have to much to worry about here."52

"But even I'm not selfish enough to believe that people deserve second chances and love. You of all people deserve both Buffy." Rosalie commented. Buffy could only shrug.


End file.
